


Fancomic: Staaaag

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, stags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis the season to be-- OH MY GOD THERE ARE REINDEERS EVERYWHERE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Staaaag

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to daasgrrl for the beta!


End file.
